


Flame and Birth

by Alex_Frost



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More characters to come, Phoenix Force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.
Relationships: Destiny/Raven, Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Original Female Character, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Events Set in Motion

Kathrine Pryde frowned as she watched as Kurt flipped and ported around the danger room, behind her she could hear the exclamations of the new students to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

“Kurt, watch where you’re porting,” Kitty scolded as she crossed her arms her blue eyes locked on the blue teleporting mutant. Nodding to herself she ended the simulation, a few moments later Kurt teleported into the control room. Turning to face the new students she crossed her arms once again. “This was a small taste of what it’s like in the danger room. It’s not all fun and games, there will be scenarios that will push you to your limits and beyond,” Glancing at her watch she smirked, “You all have class soon, head upstairs and get some breakfast, we’ll run a session for you all when you get home. Just to see where you are power wise.” Kurt watched as the new students talked among themselves then turned his attention back to the young woman in front of him.

“You’ve taken to teaching like a duck takes to water,” Kurt chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“And you still love showing off for everyone,” Kitty giggled as she looked up into the blue mutants golden eyes.

“Ich liebe dich Kätzchen.” Kurt whispered softly as he cupped her face and leaned down to press his lips to hers. Kitty moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you too Kurt,” Kurt smirked as he wrapped his tail around her waist and as he deepened the kiss he teleported them to his room.

******

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of human evolution. These mutations manifest at puberty, and are often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress.”

“Thank you, Dr. Grey.That was-quite educational. However it fails to address the issue which is the focus of this hearing. Three words: are mutants dangerous.” Narrowing her eyes slightly Jean pressed her lips tightly as she met the gaze of her former High School Principle.

“I’m afraid that's an unfair question, Senator Kelly. After all, the wrong person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous.”

“Well we do license people to drive,”

“Yes but not to live,” Swallowing the young woman met the gaze of the people in the room. “Senator, it is a fact that mutants who have come forward and revealed themselves publicly have been met with fear, hostility, even violence. It is because of that ever present hostility, that I am urging this senate to vote against mutant registration, to force mutants to expose themselves will only subject…”

“Expose themselves? What is it the mutant community has to hide that makes them so afraid of identifying themselves?”

“I didn’t say they were hiding,” Pulling off her glasses she sighed softly as she met the senator’s gaze once more, swallowing she squared her shoulders. “We are not hiding,” She spoke, her voice ringing strong and clear. The silence that filled the room was so tense you could hear a pin drop.

******

“Logan, it’s time for dinner,” Ororo called as she walked into the garage, a small smile on her face as she watched as Logan pulled himself out from under the car he was working on. Wiping his face with the rag he’d had on his shoulder he glanced up at the African woman with a smirk.

“What’s on the menu Ro?” He asked as he stood, popping his neck he walked over to the woman and reached for her only to have her jump back, a playful smile on her face.

“You are not touching me until you wash up,” The white haired woman chuckled softly as she led him into the kitchen.

******

“You are such a mainlander,” Alex chuckled as he watched as Scott wiped out yet again. Scott wiped his face as he made his way back onto his board.

"Not everyone grew up in the water Alex,” Scott said with a chuckle as he shoved his brother playfully.

******

“There are mutants out there with incredible powers and many who do not share my care for man kind.” Charles looks up at the young woman in front of him, his eyes meeting hers.

“Yes I’m more than aware Charles,” Pushing her blonde hair behind her ear she hums softly as she glances around the stables they’d found themselves in. “It’s very peaceful here, reminds me of home,” Charles nods as he sighs softly.

“My offer for you to join my staff still stands and will remain so,”

“Thank you my friend, perhaps I will take you up on that offer one day.” The British woman said warmly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be in touch,” She turned and headed towards her car.

“Do you think it wise to bring her into the fold Charles?” Looking over at the stall he nodded as he reached over to pat the horse on her side.

“Trust me my dear, all will be well.” He said softly as he turned his chair and made his way back into the school.

“I hope you’re right,” She said softly as she lifted the horses foot to clean it.


	2. Rogue

“It’s Miss Marvel,”

“That’s Ms. Marvel to you, round boy!” The heroine quipped as she slammed into The Blob, sending him through the wall.

“You won’t stop me this time! If my guess is right, my daughter has a serious surprise for you.” The blonde woman watched as the heroine flew after the plane. A small smirk was on her face as she watched as Ms. Marvel approached the plane.

“Grab her Rogue!” I pulled myself up grabbed her face, I gasped as I felt her power being pulled into me.

“What are you doing?” Ms. Marvel groaned as she struggled in my grasp.

“Momma something’s wrong! I wanna let go.”

“No! Hold on! No matter what!”

“But something’s happening, Momma. I’m scared!” The jet started to swerve as I continued to hold on.

“Don’t let go!” Ms. Marvel flew straight up, as she did the plane crashed. As I clung to her I felt as though my hands were glued to her skin. We flew higher, then we crashed into the ground.

“Why did I have to hold on Momma? It felt bad,” I gasped softly as I was pulled from the memory, turning around I glared at Mystique, my eyes blazing. “How could you do that to me Momma? Didn’t I love you enough?! You knew what would happen next! I had Ms. Marvel’s super strength and ability to fly permanently! But that wasn’t all, oh no. I also had her mind trapped inside me! She haunted me for years!” I snarled as I gripped my head as it started to throb again, my vision started going grey around the edges. Falling to my knees I let out a gut wrenching scream as I felt my mind try to tear itself in two.

“You must fight her Rouge, you can’t let her win,”

“You did this to me! You used her to destroy me!”

******

I gasped softly as I jolted up in my bed, my body dripping with sweat. Pulling the sheets off I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I gasped softly as I splashed my face. Those damn dreams again, I thought I’d faced my fears and yet…

Turning around I glanced at the clock and saw it was three thirty in the morning. I sighed softly as I returned to my bed. I bit back a groan as I smelled the familiar scent of brimstone.

“What do ya want Elf?” I snipped as I saw his golden gaze from my spot on my bed. The shadows moved and split to reveal my little brother.

“Couldn’t sleep, Kätzchen has taken over the bed anyway.” A small chuckle escaped my lips as I remembered how Kitty used to always be sprawled over her bed like a starfish from when we were roommates.

“She has a bad habit of taking over the bed, but I know that you’ll be back in there by dawn.” Kurt chuckled as he nodded.

“That is very true, but I also heard you cry out in your sleep. Are the nightmares coming back?” I swallowed as I pulled my legs up to my chest. “I thought so, you know that the Professor or even Jean are willing to help you. Maybe even that new recruit,” I looked up sharply and glared at him.

“You can stop right there creature, the Professor and maybe Jean but not that woman, not in a million years!” Kurt chuckled softly as he held up his hands.

“Alright, alright it was just a thought.”

“Yeah, a very blöd idea.” I snapped as the German word spilled out. “I’ll talk to the Professor later, I don’t want to bother him right now.”

******

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt a familiar presence. “Hey Kitty,” I sighed as I turned around and met the piercing blue eyes of my brother’s girlfriend.

“Hey Rogue, how are you feeling?” Shrugging my shoulders I turned and looked out the window, the cool breeze entering my room helping to sooth me.

“I’ve been better, hoping that I can have a session with the professor soon,” The small throbbing in my head started growing again. Leaning back I sighed softly as I felt a cool rag being placed on my head. “Thanks Kitty,”

“Anything for you Marie,”

******

“Come in Rogue,” I steeled myself as I entered the Professor’s study, I took a seat in front of him and felt a tingle go through me. “How have you been sleeping?”

“Not well if I’m being honest. I keep seeing her in my dreams… I keep, reliving that day over, and over again!” A shiver goes through me as I feel her in the back of my mind. “She’s always there, waiting for me to fall… for me to fail…”

“Will you allow me to enter your mind, let me help you,” I nodded as I met the calm gaze of the man who’d taken my in and helped guide me. Given me chance after chance and always welcomed me back with open arms. I nodded as I leaned back in my chair, my eyes locked on his as I felt him gently part my defenses and dive into my mind.

******

“How do you feel?” I slowly open my eyes as I meet the gaze of the man who’d become like a grandfather to me.

“I feel light, I… I feel free,” I said softly. “Thank you Professor, thank you so much,” I sniffed as I wiped my eyes.

******

“Do you know our Jane Doe?”

“Her name is Carol Danvers, we were… very close,” I said softly as I gently brushed my fingers lightly over her forehead. I exited the room, a small smile spread across my face as I felt peace at last.


	3. Jean

“It is due to events like the Holocaust that I am urging this senate to truly look deep within yourselves and ask if this is something you want to subject children and teens too, ripping apart loving families?” I swallowed as I looked around the room, my eyes meeting Senator Kelly’s once more.

“Doctor Grey, you’re acting as if we’re going to set up camps for mutant’s,”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying Senator, history has many things to teach us, and if we’re smart we’ll listen to it. The Mutant Registration Act is nothing more than what Adolf Hitler did to the Jews,” I’m cut off as the Senator stands, a look of pure hatred and loathing was in his eyes as he walked towards me.

“Mutants are nothing more than a blight on our society,” I gripped the podium as I felt the hate and fear pour out of this man.

“You’re wrong Senator, without change society will wither and fade into nothing.”

“You and your kind are nothing more than…”

“Than what Senator? Chose your words carefully,”

“Are you threatening me Doctor Grey?” The Senator sneered.

“Not at all,”

******

I sighed softly as I entered my room, I was exhausted. Dealing with Senator Kelly everyday was starting to become too much. All I wanted was to go home, I bit back another sigh as I heard my phone ringing again. Picking up the offending device I smiled softly as I recognized the number.

“Hello Scott,”

“Hey Jean, how are you feeling?” A small giggle escaped my lips as I sat on the edge of my bed.

“I’ve been better, just tired. I’ve been dealing with Senator Kelly mostly, but I guess you already knew that,”

“Yeah but it’s still better to hear it from you,”

“I miss you too Scott,” I chuckled softly as I leaned against the headboard of my bed. “I hope to be home soon, I have another session with the senate tomorrow but should be done quickly,”

******

"Thank you Doctor Grey, that will be all," I nodded as I turned and made my way off the podium, my heart thundering in my chest as I exited the Senate Hall. I pulled out my phone and took a deep breath as I pressed the call button.

“Hello Professor, I’m coming home,” I felt a swell of relief well up in me as I heard his reply. I talked a few more moments before hanging up, I swallow and wipe a tear that falls. “I’m going home,” I say softly as I head towards my hotel. I needed to pack, and make sure I had everything I would need.

******

“Where can I take you?” The taxi driver asked as I slid into the backseat.

“The Xavier Institute please,” I replied as I looked out the window. A small smile crossed my face as we passed the old high school.

“Did you used to live here?” The taxi driver asked as he glanced at me in the review mirror.

“I did,” I softly said as I looked at the driver, my green eyes sparkling slightly. “It’s good to be home,” As we approached the gates of the school they opened, pulling up to the entrance the driver opened my door. “Thank you,” I pulled out my wallet and gave him a twenty as a tip.

“Have a good rest of your day miss,” He said as he got back into his taxi. I turned and faced the doors and with a wave of my hand they opened. Looking up I smile as I see a head of brown hair and a familiar set of shades.

“Hello Scott,” I call as he turns to face me.

“Welcome home Jean,” He said as he descended the stairs. His gaze locked on me as he stops in front of me. He smiled softly as he reached out and cupped my face. Leaning down he pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
